


У разбитой телефонной будки

by Elga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин становится жнецом. Пришло время забрать Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У разбитой телефонной будки

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : krisomniac  
>  **Оригинал** : [Standing Outside a Broken Phone Booth](http://krisomniac.livejournal.com/130597.html)  
>  **Бета** : Rassda
> 
> **Примечание** : название — из песни [Standing Outside a Broken Phone Booth With Money in My Hand](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XJxFAoiWSY)

«Привет, Сэм», — мысленно начинает он. — «Помнишь, я всегда говорил, что нельзя убить смерть? Что ж, забавные вещи случаются, если пытаешься». 

Нет, не так, и он начинает разговор заново: 

«Чувак, мне нравятся эти очки. Тебе идет». 

Сэм — он так же смущается от комплиментов, как смущался, будучи неуклюжим мальчишкой, — посмотрит вниз, улыбнется: в уголках глаз соберутся морщинки, но зубы белые, несмотря на то, что волосы поседели. Он сцепляет в замок и снова расцепляет длинные пальцы. 

«Профессорские штучки, вся эта...» — он представляет, как небрежно берет одну из тех книг, которые валяются на столе Сэма, и для большего эффекта размахивает ею, — «жизнь. Тебе она подходит. Я всегда знал, что так и будет». 

Он делал это уже миллион раз. Может, больше. Разговор не будет таким уж сложным. 

«Я по-прежнему приглядываю за тобой, даже если ты не...» — он чертыхается, вздыхает и пробует снова:

«Привет».

Сэм посмотрит на него, смешно наклонив голову, как щенок-переросток. 

«Да, это я. Я бы и раньше пришел, но...»

И хорошо, что он этого не сделал. 

«Все не так уж и плохо», — он усмехнется, потому что на лице Сэма отразится недоверие. — «Я больше не лезу ни в какие разборки, но будь уверен, когда идут разборки, я рядом». 

Может быть, Сэм засмеется. Но опять же, прошло много лет — наполненных бедами, болью, любовью и той жизнью, частью которой Дин не был — и, быть может, Сэму не покажется смешной его попытка сострить. 

«А что мне оставалось делать? Ты мог... У меня не было выбора», — Сэм никогда не мог побороть привычку задавать вопрос «почему». Все-таки кое-что в этом мире остается неизменным. — «Я должен был выполнить обещание». 

Он разворачивается и идет по пустой дороге, пытаясь придумать, что еще можно сказать. 

«Я недавно нашел отца... Да, он там. Теперь».

Он представляет, как кладет Сэму руку на плечо, слышит заданный шепотом вопрос, говорит Сэму то же самое, что сказал маме и папе, когда они спросили о своем малыше и его молодой жене. 

«По-моему, они счастливы». 

Он сглатывает. 

«И ты тоже будешь счастлив». 

Все эти годы он следил за семьей Сэма, видел, как у него рождаются дети; слушал, как Сэм поет им колыбельные на ночь. Ни разу не выйдя за рамки приличий, конечно, хотя у Мэгги такое тело, что он едва поборол искушение. Интересно, попросит ли Сэм увидеть их в последний раз, попрощаться с ними.

«Нет, я не могу этого допустить», — Дин видел, что случается, когда идешь против правил, хотя и сам когда-то думал о том, чтобы рискнуть. И не единожды. — «Конечно, я присмотрю за ними». 

Дин открывает дверцу машины и садится. Смотрит на пустое сидение рядом. Может, это всего лишь его игровая площадка, физический образ чего-то, что сохранилось в его памяти, но из всего бесчисленного количества душ, за которыми он приходил, лишь Сэм узнает едва уловимый запах жирных гамбургеров, въевшийся в обивку; улыбнется, увидев темное пятно на приборной доске, и во время своего последнего путешествия будет ныть из-за музыки. Дин в этом совершенно уверен, воскрешая в памяти эхо ожидания и споров; в воспоминания, как в выцветшие и пожелтевшие фотографии, въелись пыль и кровь.

Он заводит двигатель и медленно едет туда, где все случится. 

«Я не могу...» — отвечает Дин на вопрос, который сам же себе и задает. Сэм не спросит, может ли Дин пойти с ним; ему не нужно. Он всегда понимал все с полуслова, неважно, были ли тут замешаны видения или нет. 

Дин останавливается у арочной двери, медленно поднимается по каменным ступеням. Студенты проходят мимо, не глядя на него, с плеч свисают сумки с книгами. Они обсуждают контрольные, вечеринки или где собираются пообедать. Дин закрывает глаза от солнечного света, бьющего в окно, и позволяет звукам обычной жизни затопить себя, покручивая в голове тысячи различных сценариев. Он думает о тысячи вариантов, как пойдет их разговор, будут ли они перекидываться шутками или поссорятся.

Дин стучит лишь один раз, а потом заходит.

С учетом всех обстоятельств, неплохой выбор. 

— Привет, Сэмми, — говорит он. 

Сэм даже не выглядит удивленным.

**Конец**


End file.
